


Little Vampire

by Shunnybee



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Demi-Gods, Gods, M/M, Monsters that I create, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunnybee/pseuds/Shunnybee
Summary: Jungkook, a vampire by force, meets Namjoon, a vampire who doesn't drink human blood, in an alleyway beside a club by accident.What happens when these two very different vamps clash?





	1. Prologue

“What the fuck Jimin?!”

“It was the only way to make you stay!”

“You selfish son of a bitch!”

“Where are you going Jungkook?!”

“Away from you. You crazy vampire freak!”

“Well now you’re one too!”

_

“Well look what we have here?”

“Not now Jimin.”

“I can help you.”

“Well I don’t want your help.”

“Then you’d rather stay here in this alley? Starving?”

“...Fine.”

“Fine what?”

“Please help me.”

“Let’s go back to my place then.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you trudie23 :)

“Come on.” Jimin whines in a way Jungkook finds annoying but the girls they’re trying to feed on find cute. Jungkook watches as one of the girls cling to their friend’s arm, whispering into her ear. The girl giggles at whatever her friend says before nodding.

Jungkook would feel bad for the girls but he can’t. He’s too hungry to care. That’s the only reason why he does such a tiring thing as coming to a club and seducing girls. He really wouldn’t come if Jimin wasn’t a greedy bastard that ate on the spot.

“Earth to Jungkook! Let’s go!” Jimin exclaims in an excited voice that Jungkook knows is fake. Jungkook glares at the shorter male before smiling at the two girls, causing them to become even more flustered. Not that anyone can really tell though. They’re both drunk and red-faced.

The boys lead the girls to a side exit, entering an alleyway.

“Ah, Naeyoung eonni. What about Joonie oppa?” The other girl asks the other, pausing. Naeyoung just shrugs, only caring about going somewhere with the beautiful oppas.

“Naeyoung.” A deep voice calls out to the girl from the entrance of the alleyway. The girl immediately groans and her friend just giggles, ‘oohing’ a little.

“You’re in trouble eonni.” The girl teases, attempting to make her way to the man at the entrance. Jimin doesn’t let her, grabbing a hold of her arm. Unfortunately for her, Jimin is just as hungry as Jungkook so he’s not about to let someone get in-between him and his meal.

“Jaehee!” Naeyoung yells, attempting to help her friend escape Jimin’s grasp only to be held back by Jungkook.

Jimin smirks at the two girls before turning to look at the man only to be face to face with him. Out of surprise, Jimin lets go of Jaehee and stumbles backwards. Jungkook who’s just as scared releases Naeyoung who immediately moves to her friend’s side.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Jimin exclaims daringly, his eyes turning a tinge of red. The man only glares at the two, his own eyes having a tinge of blue in them. Jimin frowns, having never seen something like this.

“Namjoon let’s just go.” Naeyoung says wearily, trying to pull her brother back by his arm. Namjoon listens to his sister, backing up slowly before turning around. Jimin chooses this as the perfect time to try to jump on Namjoon’s back, only for a foot to connect to his stomach before he even touches the taller man.

Jimin is knocked back into Jungkook who falls down from the force and sudden weight. The two groan from the impact of hitting the ground, slightly dazed.

“Oppa!” Naeyoung yells disapprovingly before running off with her friend and brother. Jimin and Jungkook get up and attempt to catch up with the trio but when they run out of the alley, they’re nowhere in sight.

“How the hell did they disappear so quick?” Jungkook mumbles, becoming angry that they had lost their meal for the night.

“I don’t care about that. I wanna know what that guy was. Did you see his eyes?” Jimin questions, somewhat freaked out.

“They were blue.”

“That guy is definitely not human so what the hell is he?!” Jimin says angrily, kicking a hole in the building next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep this is short but I got more things to be writing XD


	3. Chapter 2

After last night’s failure, Jimin and Jungkook ended up going to one of Jimin’s friends for blood. The friend had begrudgingly given them 2 blood packs each and kicked them out immediately afterwards. When they got home, they downed the blood in a matter of minutes, both unsatisfied with the amount but they knew it’d hold them for the night.

It’s morning now and Jimin has burned himself out trying to figure what that Namjoon guy had been while Jungkook’s still sleeping. Jimin sighs before checking the time on his phone and groaning. He moves over to the younger’s bed and violently shakes him awake. They have class in less than an hour.

~~~~~

“Jimin, you’ve been frowning since we got to school. Are you really that bothered by that guy?” Jungkook questions impatiently, throwing the hood of his hoodie on. They’re about to leave campus and it’s not like they’ll burn to death from being in the sun, but they can’t be too exposed to it since they didn’t put their cream on this morning.

“It’s hyung you brat and yes I am. Seriously what the hell could he have been?!” Jimin nearly exclaims, weird looks being pointed their way. Jungkook just shakes his head, walking ahead of his irritated hyung.

“Nae eonni!~” A girl exclaims, running past Jungkook, making him stop. Nae eonni? Jungkook watches the girl run up and jump on another girl. They’re the girls from last night.

“Then where’s the guy?” Jungkook mumbles just as Jimin joins him.

“What’s up?” Jimin questions but gets no answer from the younger so he turns to look where the younger is looking.

“It’s them!” Jimin exclaims, earning a smack on the arm when said girls notice them.

Naeyoung face turns pale at the sight of them while Jaehee just looks confused. Does she not remember last night?

Jungkook watches Naeyoung run off with Jaehee who’s still confused but follows the girl anyways. Jimin immediately takes off after them, Jungkook following behind him at a slower pace. He’s not about to waste the energy he has on chasing them.

Once they reach the parking lot, the girls run to a guy leaning against a black car, eyes glued to his phone.

“Oppa!” Naeyoung exclaims, grabbing the man’s attention immediately. He lets the girls run behind him and get into the car.

Jungkook and Jimin stop just feet away from the man. Jimin growls, dead set on getting some answers out him right now.

“You two are persistent, aren’t you?” The man asks sarcastically, glaring at both boys. Naeyoung opens the passenger car door just slightly, reaching her hand out and grabbing Namjoon’s arm.

“Namjoon let’s go.” Naeyoung whispers, eyeing Jimin and Jungkook. Namjoon glances between his sister and the two idiots from last night before sighing.

“But I really wanted to kick their asses.” Namjoon fake whines, smirking at the growls he receives from both of them.

“I don’t know how but they’ve eaten and you haven’t. Get in the car.” Naeyoung hisses, watching the smirk fall from her brother’s face. Namjoon turns to the boys, flashes them a smile, and runs to the driver’s side.

Jimin jumps in front of the car before Namjoon even has a chance to pull off. Jungkook’s behind the car, taking a picture of the license plate.

“Move!” Namjoon demands but the boy doesn’t move.

“What are you?” Is the only response Namjoon gets from him. Namjoon glances in the rear-view mirror before putting pedal to the metal. Jimin jumps out of the way as the car zooms right past him, missing him by inches.

Jungkook walks over to Jimin as the man gets up, dusting himself off.

“You are an idiot.” Jungkook states simply, walking to their own car. Jimin just shrugs, not bothered by the fact he almost got run over but is pissed he still didn’t get an answer.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**There's a wolf~** _

**^  
What a certain someone looks like ^^**

* * *

 

“Jimin, I swear to god I’m not going to jail for stalking innocent people because you are going crazy.” Jungkook hisses lowly. After the incident, almost getting run over, Jimin had wasted no time in getting in the car, ready to tail them. Jungkook had followed him since he had no other way home.

Now here the boys are, squatting by and peeking into a window.

“Will you be quiet? You’re gonna get us caught.” Jimin hisses back, nudging the younger in the ribs with his elbow.

_ “Namjoon, we can’t not go to class.” _

_ “You can for as long as those idiots are around.” _

_ “As much as I agree with Nae eonni, I don’t want to be somewhere  _ **_they_ ** _ are.” _

_ “They wouldn’t be a problem if oppa would  _ **_eat_ ** _.” _

_ “We’ve gone through this before. I’m not going to do  _ **_that_ ** _.” _

Jimin and Jungkook exchange confused glances before paying attention to the conversation inside.

_ “I smell something.”  _ A new voice enters the conversation, making the boys gulp. 

Footsteps can be heard stomping towards the front door. Freaking out, Jungkook and Jimin stand up and run down the steps of the house, just as the door opens. Jimin and Jungkook hear a growl and the sound of bones popping and they stop and turn around. There's a sandish-brown furred wolf growling at them from the stairs. 

“What the fuck?”Jimin curses quietly, gripping onto Jungkook’s, who’s just as freaked out as the elder is, arm. 

“That’s what I should be asking.” Namjoon mumbles, coming to stand in the doorway. Naeyoung and Jaehee are cartoonishly poking their heads in the doorway. Namjoon looks down at the wolf and sighs.

“You can change back Jackson. But do it inside this time. We don’t need Mrs. Tuan calling the cops on us again because her son passed out after seeing you.” Namjoon teases with a slight smirk. The wolf lets out a whine before heading inside. Namjoon turns his attention back to the two eavesdroppers.

“Inside. Now.” Namjoon commands before moving back inside of the house, the girls following his lead. Jimin doesn’t hesitate to follow the command, Jungkook hesitantly following behind him. 


	5. Chapter 4

Jimin didn’t know what he expected when Namjoon had invited them in. But he knows he didn’t expect to sit in a tense silence for 10 minutes. 

Jimin and Jungkook are sitting on a couch across from Namjoon who’d dragged a chair into the dim room. Namjoon had sent Naeyoung and Jaehee upstairs “for their own safety”. Jackson is standing in a corner, watching the scene in front of him.

Jungkook didn’t know who he was more scared of- Namjoon or his friend Jackson. Either way both of them could do some damage.

“You’re probably not gonna believe me if I say I’m a vampire like you two, are you?” Namjoon finally questions, watching the boys’ reaction. 

“No vampire I know has blue eyes.” Jimin scoffs, rolling his eyes. Jungkook glances between Namjoon’s serious face and Jackson’s serious and angry face and punches Jimin in the arm.

“What?!” Jimin exclaims angrily, glaring at the younger. Jungkook just gestures between Namjoon and Jackson, hoping his hyung will take the hint. 

“There’s no way he’s a vampire.” Jimin grumbles, eyeing the older man across from them.

“What if I said I don’t drink human blood and that’s why my eyes are blue?”

“How the hell are you so strong if that’s the case?” Jimin questions, sizing Namjoon up. 

“Fuck wondering why he’s so strong. How the hell are you alive?” Jungkook finally asks, standing up from the couch.

“I get blood supplements from an organization that helps creatures of the night.” Namjoon answers, picking up his phone.

“Creatures of the night?” Jimin echoes in wonder. Namjoon nods right before standing up and heading out the front door.

“What is he doing?” Jimin asks Jackson, a squeal almost leaving his mouth when said man is standing right in front of him.

“Probably something I’m not gonna agree with. Come on.” Jackson states, heading to the front door as well. Jimin and Jungkook follow behind him like little puppies, still weary of the man.

_ “If you don’t want me to tell Bang what you did, you’ll help these boys.” _

_... _

_ “Love you too hyung. See you in a bit.” _

Namjoon hangs up the phone, stuffing in his pocket. Speaking of pockets, he checks his pants pocket for his car keys but they’re not there. He turns around to go back into the house to look for them but there’s already a hand dangling them in front of his face.

“Forget something?” Jackson jokes, smirking at the slightly irritated expression on Namjoon’s face. Namjoon attempts to snatch them from the elder but fails so instead he holds his hand out for Jackson to drop them in his palm. Jungkook snickers and walks out past them, heading for the stairs.

“Where are you going kid?” Namjoon calls after him as the younger gets into the backseat of Namjoon’s car.

“With you obviously. Hurry up! It’s getting dark!” Jungkook answers, smirking as slams the car door. Namjoon just shakes his head before motioning for the other two to head to the car as well.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Jinkook reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really shouldn't be working on my birthday but I am so here you go~

“Are we-”

“Jimin, if you ask ‘are we there yet’ one more damn time, I won’t hesitate to slaughter you.” Jackson growls, glaring at Jimin from the front passenger seat. Jimin shrinks back a little, whining lowly.

“Cool it Jackson. You did the same thing when Bang hyung brought us there.” Namjoon chimes, grinning at Jackson for a split second.

“I hate it when you do that. Which is also the reason I hate for you to drive.” Jackson grumbles, rolling his eyes.

“I’m not a bad driver.” Namjoon defends himself, his eyes flickering to the rear-view mirror then back to the road ahead.

“Says the one who constantly takes his eyes off the road and speeds. Bang is the only reason you don’t get caught by the police.” Jackson retorts, making Jimin giggle.

“Oh yeah. Who’s the hyung you were threatening?” Jungkook pipes up, his curiosity finally getting the best of him. Jackson snickers, ignoring Namjoon’s glare.

“Jin hyung is going to kill you.” Jackson says knowingly with a grin. Namjoon huffs, unamused by Jackson’s teasing.

Jungkook tenses up a little at the name. It sounds so familiar… but where? It can't be him right?

“Jin hyung, or Seokjin, is the one currently in charge of the organization. He’s the one I’m taking you guys to see for help.”

‘Holy shit. It might be him.’

“Is he a-”

“He’s a witch.” Namjoon cuts Jungkook off, laughing at the glare he receives from the youngest.

“A witch? That’s awesome.” Jimin gushes, making Namjoon and Jackson laugh.

~

After being engulfed in a sea of trees and stopped by a couple of wolves, named JB and Youngjae, the group finally make it to a big facility that’s really like a mansion.

“How many people stay here?” Jimin asks as soon as they’re all out of the car, amazed by the size of the building. It looks really well maintained like it was built hours ago. The gray brick walls seemingly untouched.

“It only looks so good because Jin hyung and Mark hyung always rebuild what is destroyed.” Namjoon states, slinging an arm over Jungkook’s shoulders. Surprisingly, the younger doesn’t even flinch. But that’s probably because his eyes are focused on a pair of boulders rolling towards him.

“Is that the same Mark hyung that Jackson traumatized?” Jimin questions quietly, getting a nod from Namjoon.

“What the fuck!” Jungkook exclaims when the boulders launch into the air, unfold and land, revealing rock trolls. Jungkook takes a defensive stance somewhat behind Namjoon, Jimin’s watching in curiosity and fear whereas Jackson’s watching in amusement.

“Ah they beat me here. Now I have to feed them what they want.” A man grumbles from behind Jungkook, making the younger freeze. He's heard this voice before. But it's been a long time since then.

“You alright Kook? You look like you've seen a ghost.” Namjoon jokes though he's worried about the younger.

“He probably remembers me. Which makes things kind of awkward.” The man states, finally moving to where her can be seen by everyone.

“You've met him before hyung?” Namjoon questions, watching the Jungkook shift around before the younger finally decides to hug Seokjin.

“You bastard. You left me alone.” Jungkook growls, tightening his hold on Jin.

“I know. I told you to carry that charm around at all times but you didn't so now you've landed yourself here with that idiot.” Jin grumbles, patting Jungkook's back. Jimin scoffs at the elder’s words, pouting.

“Well this is a happy reunion for you two. I'm going to go find Mark now. Jimin come with me, there's someone I want you to meet.” Jackson states, dragging Jimin into the building with him, leaving Namjoon to be the third wheel.

~~~~

**Just something in the future-**

**_“Do you still have feelings for him?”_ **

**_“If I do?”_ **

**_“You're gonna get hurt. Either emotionally or physically.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone do me a favor cuz my shy bean tail can't do it without getting flustered-
> 
> Comment the current hair colors for Namjoon, JK, Jin, Jackson, Mark, JB, Youngjae, Hoseok, Yoongi, Taehyung, and the rest of Got7 XD
> 
> Sorry but it'd be really helpful if someone did :D


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ****  
>  _I didn't mention this before but the organization is called 'Bangtan Institute'_  
>  Not very original but it's all I could think of right now :)  
> 

 

After a few hours of catching up, Jin finally gets around to making arrangements for Jimin and Jungkook. It’s about 7 in the evening, so Namjoon decides that the four of them will stay to eat at the institute. Jin didn’t feel like cooking so he had Namjoon go get pizza.

~~~~~

“So **you** met him as a kid,” Jackson says pointing to Jin, ”And **you** are the idiot kid that got himself into trouble often.” Jackson finishes while pointing at Jungkook. Jungkook smacks his finger away, glaring at the man.

“Hey, I’m just saying what he said 4 years ago when I asked.” Jackson says, grabbing his soda before Jungkook can.

“This conversation can wait until dinner is over. You two eat.” Jin states, glaring at the two.

“Dinner is literally pizza.” Jackson quips, pointing to the 3 pizza boxes set in the middle of the table. 2 of them are empty and the third is half way there. One more look from Jin shuts Jackson up.

“Oh right. Jin hyung, what kind of witch are you?” Jimin asks after finishing off his pizza.

“That, young Jiminie, is a secret I won’t tell anyone.” Jin answers with a wink. Namjoon rolls his eyes as he gets up from the table.

“I’m going to go talk with Wonshik hyung, call me when you’re ready to go. And yes I have my keys Jackson, so no you can’t leave without me.” Namjoon states, glaring at Jackson who smiles at him sheepishly.

“Who’s Wonshik hyung?” Jungkook asks Jackson as soon as Namjoon has disappeared out of the room.

“Someone who could literally burn your ass to a crisp.” Jackson answers with a smirk. The man chuckles at the younger’s scowl.

“Wonshik is an Ignien, someone with the ability to not only control fire but to become an embodiment of fire.” Jin says after wiping his mouth. The man smiles before excusing himself from the table.

“Are there more of his kind here?” Jimin asks, curiosity and wonder apparent.

“Fire? Probably but they’re not here so we don’t know. But there are those of different elements here.” Jackson answers, sipping from his soda afterwards.

“Are angels real?” Jungkook randomly asks, holding his chin up with his folded hands.

“There’s a fallen one here. Does that answer your question?” Jackson answers, standing up from the table. Jimin and Jungkook share a glance before the both of them jump out of their seats.

“Can we meet them?” Jimin asks excitedly, bouncing around. Jackson looks over the two boys before reluctantly agreeing.

“He’s probably napping right now so be quiet.” Jackson warns before leading them down one of the many corridors. They end up at a pale green door with stickers of varying cartoon characters on it.

“Are they a fucking child?” Jimin mumbles, looking at the door with distaste. Jungkook elbows the elder in the ribs, receiving a glare from him afterwards.

“You’re dissing someone who could kill you easily? You are some odd dude like Mark hyung said.” Jackson responds, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _Guess who the angel is!_  
>  **  
>  ______  
> Also thank you to a certain someone, who may or may not see this message, for their encouraging words :) I really needed it


	8. Chapter 7

Jackson makes sure to open the door quietly, thanking every god that Jin had finally oiled the door hinges so they don’t creak when you open the door. As he thought, he is sleeping. The angel is wrapped up in his blue comforter on his bed, his back facing the door.

“Is he asleep?” Jimin whispers quietly, walking into the room behind Jackson. Jackson nods before signaling for them to be quiet.

“No, I am not.” A raspy voice answers, scaring the life out of the trio of boys as the figure on the bed sits up. Puffy tired eyes watch the three boys recompose themselves, trying to act like they all didn’t just jump 3 feet in the air. Jackson clears his throat before pointing to the redhead on the bed.

“This is Hoseok, or Hobi, hyung. Don’t say anything stupid.” Jackson states, looking at Jungkook when he says the last part.

“I don’t make you call me hyung Jackson, why are you trying to make Jungkook and Jimin call me that?” Hoseok points out, unraveling himself from his comforter. Jungkook and Jimin gape at Hoseok for two reasons – He knows their names and there’s a long red scar going down from the top of the angel’s shoulder to his elbow.

“Stop staring at it.” Hoseok states as he gets off of his bed, pulling his t-shirt over his head. Jimin and Jungkook immediately turn their heads away, looking anywhere but at Hoseok.

“A little warning before you start stripping would be nice Hobi.” Jackson comments, sitting down on the bed.

“You shouldn’t be in my room without my permission to begin with pup.” Hoseok retorts with a smirk, he pulls out another t-shirt, black this time, along with a pair of jeans.

“Going out tonight?” Jackson asks as Hoseok strips his shorts off. Jackson smiles knowing that this isn’t the case.

“You know I’m not. By the way, you three should go home soon. There’s been an increase of Shadows.” Hoseok states, pointing to at the trio. Jackson immediately jumps up off of the bed, alarmed at the mention of Shadows.

“Seriously?! Does Jin know?”

“Yeah.”

“Then why didn’t he tell me and Namjoon?”

“Because I didn’t want you to panic.” Jin states from the doorway, everyone in the room jumps, surprised by the man’s sudden appearance.

“We wouldn’t have stayed till it was dark if we knew!” Jackson yells back, frustrated with the thought that they could run into trouble on the way home.

“Then I suggest you leave now.” Jin retorts, stepping aside so the others could get past him.

~~

Only when they’re in the car and down the road, do Jungkook and Jimin dare to ask about the Shadows. They would have asked earlier when they met back up with Namjoon, but the man’s frown made them keep their mouths shut.

“What are Shadows?” Jimin asks quietly, looking to Jackson for an answer.

“Like they sound, the darker versions of whoever they’re following. Easy to spot but hard to kill. Jin has found an effective way to kill them but sometimes it doesn’t work.” Jackson answers in a grave tone, like he’s remembering some horrific event that took place in the past.

“Do you know why Hoseok fell?”

“The only ones that know that are Jin, Yoongi, and Hoseok himself. He doesn’t like to talk about it.”

“Yoongi?” Jimin and Jungkook ask in confusion. They hadn’t met him yet, in fact the man was never mentioned until now.

“Right, you’ll have to meet him and everyone else another day. Yoongi is a demigod.” Jackson explains, glancing at the younger vampires.

“Demigod? As in the child of a god and a human?” Jungkook asks unsurely, he really should’ve paid more attention in class. Jackson nods in response.

“Apollo’s his father.”

“The god of music?”

“He’s a god of many things but yeah, the god of music.”

~~

When Jungkook and Jimin got home, Jungkook immediately ran to his room and started searching for that charm Jin gave him years ago.


	9. Chapter 8

Namjoon expected to see Jungkook and Jimin soon. Soon as in – in a few days. Not soon as in the next morning. But here the boys stand, looking as cheerful as can be at 10 in the morning.

“You gonna let us in or are you just gonna stand there like the big beast statue that you are?” Jimin asks, pointing to Namjoon’s bedhead. Namjoon growls at Jimin who does it back to him.

“Will both of you go inside?!” Jungkook yells, already tired of his hyungs being childish this early in the morning. Namjoon moves aside finally and Jungkook wastes no time in pushing Jimin inside so he can get in as well.

“Someone misses their bed apparently.” Namjoon says, watching Jungkook walk past him to the living room.

“More like his cradle.” Jimin adds, smirking until a shoe smacks him the face. Jungkook snickers, standing in the entrance of the living room.

“Cut it out, my sister’s still asleep.” Namjoon warns, making sure that Jimin doesn’t attempt to charge towards Jungkook by slinging an arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders.

“What are you two doing here so early anyways? Shouldn’t you be in class?” Namjoon asks, guiding Jimin into the living room.

“We don’t have classes today. I want to meet Yoongi and Wonshik hyung.” Jungkook states, sitting down on the couch. Jimin sits down next to him and Namjoon sits in the same chair from yesterday.

“Did you ever put that chair up?” Jimin asks, not surprised when the elder shakes his head no. He kind of figured the man was lazy.

Namjoon turns his attention to Jungkook who’s toying with a pendant necklace hanging around his neck. His hand is covering up whatever is hanging from it, leaving Namjoon clueless.

“Why didn’t you go there by yourself then?”

Jungkook rolls his eyes at Namjoon’s question.

“Do you really think either of us could manage to drive for 4 hours without getting lost?” Jungkook asks rhetorically, both of his hands dropping down to his lap. To tell the truth, the younger just didn’t want to sit in silence with elder for that long. He’s scared the other man will bring up their past.

Namjoon rolls his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

“Just hold on while I get ready. Don’t touch anything or go upstairs.” Namjoon states, walking back towards the stairs. Jimin and Jungkook share a glance before the younger of the two stands up from the couch.

“Where are you going?” Jimin asks, prepared to go wherever the younger was but stops when Jungkook glares at him.

“I’m just going to find the kitchen. You don’t need to follow. I swear you’re more of a dog then Jackson hyung.” Jungkook grumbles walking away.

* * *

**_Should they meet now or next chapter? :)_ **


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**All white as in white cap, hoodie, sweatpants, shoes.** _  
>  _**And stick with me, I’m not the best at descriptive writing. I’d take on a co-writer if someone offered :D**_

 

“Nervous?” Namjoon asks Jimin and Jungkook, a grin on his face. He glances between the younger vampires as they roll their eyes. Namjoon had picked up on the tension when they’d gotten into the car. The two had gone so far as to sit as close as they could to the car door and looked out the window the whole ride. Even now, they’re standing as far apart as they possibly can.

“Taehyung slow down or I will kill you when I catch you!” A deep voice yells angrily just as a blur of wings fly past the group of boys. A figure dressed completely in white runs past them, obviously chasing after the flying object – Taehyung – that just disappeared around the corner of the building.

“Ah, there’s Yoongi hyung and Tae.” Namjoon states, walking in the direction the figures just came from.

“Jin hyung must be this way then.”

Jungkook, Jimin, and Jackson – who’s been too tired to say a single thing this whole time – follow Namjoon around the house, the man had been right. Jin is sitting in a field of weeds and plants – as far as Jungkook can tell – and is watching Taehyung fly around.

“Hey hyung.” Namjoon greets, carefully stepping into the field of green. Jin waves, beckoning the others to join them. Jackson shifts before walking over to Jin, lying his head in Jin’s lap. Jin smiles down at the wolf, running a hand through his fur.

“Tae!” Yoongi yells again, this time because the boy has flown into the air, hovering over everything. Jungkook looks up at him and is stunned by the pale brown wings flapping to keep the boy in the air. Taehyung is looking right back at the young vampire, scaring him shitless when the avian dives towards him.

“So you’re Kookie?” Taehyung asks as he lands in front of said boy. Jungkook huffs a little, puffing out his cheeks.

“Don’t call me Kookie.” Jungkook states, obviously annoyed by the nickname. He had good reason to be. The nickname held some good memories that had turned bad.

“Then should I call you Bunny?” Taehyung teases, amused by the boy’s disdain. Jungkook stares at him for a moment before moving around him to get to Jin.

“Aww, is the-” Taehyung starts but is cut off by the kick that lands him face first in the dirt. Yoongi stands over the Taehyung with a smirk as he relishes in the feeling of triumph.

“The avian is Taehyung and the literal white person is Yoongi. You two know a little about Yoongi already right?” Jin questions, watching Taehyung get up. He flicks his wrist, forcing both Yoongi and Taehyung to sit down on the ground. He ignores them as they complain about their asses hurting and that what he did wasn’t necessary.

“Yeah.” Jungkook answers, his hand coming up to play with the pendant again. Jin smiles at the habit, remembering when the younger did that years ago.

“So you found it?” Jin asks, the surprise and love in his voice hard to miss. Jungkook glances up at his hyung, nodding. Jin smiles, using his other hand – the one not petting Jackson – to pat Jungkook on the head. Jungkook smiles brightly at the notion, oblivious to the stares he was getting from the older vampires. Jin notices however and his smile widens, the man amused by the jealousy and envy in his dongsaengs.

“Since you’re here Jungkookie, you can help me with something.” Jin says to the younger, shaking Jackson awake. The wolf whines but moves off the elder’s lap nonetheless. Jungkook nods, getting up along with his hyung. As the pair walk towards the entrance to the Institute, Jungkook smiles as he notices Jackson following behind them, still in his wolf form.

“He must’ve had a nightmare again.” Jin mumbles more to himself than Jungkook but the younger still heard, turning his attention to the elder as the warm building.

“What do you need help with hyung?”

“I need your help with a spell.”

~~

“What happened between you and Jungkook?” Namjoon asks Jimin, drawing the attention of the demi-god and avian only a few feet away to them. Jimin sighs, plucking a few blades of grass as he glares at the ground. He didn’t want to talk about it. If he talks about it that could mean revealing his and Jungkook’s history, and with the younger gone, he didn’t want to do that.

“Just a little argument. It’s nothing. He’ll get over it soon.” ‘Maybe’ Jimin answers, keeping that thought to himself. Namjoon eyes Jimin, not believing the younger for a second, but nods nonetheless.

“Jungkook gets mad easily huh?” Taehyung chimes in, his curiosity getting the better of him. The boy wasn’t exactly known for being able to hold his tongue.

“Sometimes. It depends. If you say something he doesn’t like or you mess with someone he cares about then you can expect to be beaten senseless.”

“Why doesn’t he like being called Kookie?”

Jimin winces at the question, he doesn’t want to answer it but he can already see just how persistent the avian is.

“Why don’t we get to know each other a little better first huh? My name is Jimin. Park Jimin. Vampire. I’m 22. And you?” Jimin avoids the question, opting to start a whole new conversation. Taehyung frowns at not having his question answered before he shrugs it off.

“Kim Taehyung. Avian-human hybrid. I’m 22 too. What month were you born in?”

“October.”

“Mine’s December, damn.” Taehyung curses, glaring at the happy look the vampire makes.

“I’m not calling you hyung.” Taehyung states defiantly, still glaring the vampire. None of them notices that Yoongi has moved over to Namjoon, lying his head in the younger’s lap, all of them too wrapped up in the conversation.

“Didn’t ask you to, you brat.” Jimin retorts, his eyes moving to look at Yoongi who isn’t where he last saw him. Jimin frowns before turning to look at Namjoon and nearly shitting himself when he sees eyes peering up at him from the older vampire’s lap.

“Holy shit!” _JM_

“Watch your language kid.” _YG_

“D-Do you wanna introduce yourself?”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.”

Yoongi rolls his eyes at Jimin’s answer before clearing his throat.

“Min Yoongi. Demi-god, I’m sure you know from what god so I’m not gonna bother with that. 24 years old. Happy?” Yoongi states, closing his eyes afterwards. If Jimin looks closely he can see the dark circles under the elder’s eyes.

“Music must really be your life huh?” Jimin blurts out quietly, unable to stop himself. Yoongi opens one eye, smiles, then closes his eye again.

“You have no clue kid. Not a single bit.”


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hella short XD you'll see why at the end, kind of :)

_“Jungkookie, promise me you wear this charm forever.”_

_“What is it for hyung?”_

_“It’s to protect you from evil thing when I’m not around.”_

_“But you said you’d never leave me hyung.”_

_“I’m not leaving you forever Jungkookie. Just for a little while.”_

_“But I’ll miss you hyung.”_

_“I’ll miss you too Jungkookie.”_

“Jungkook!”

My head snaps up and I look around wildly, trying to figure out who just called my name. Jin hyung is staring at me from his spot next to his pot – cauldron.

“You were crying in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?” He asks softly, resting his hands on his hips. Instinctively, I wipe my face with the backs of my hands before wiping them on my pants.

“I was just remembering something hyung.” I mumble, looking at everything but Jin hyung. I hear Jin hyung sigh before he walks over to me.

“You’re not going to tell me?” Hyung asks, sitting down next to me. I look at him then look down at my feet that are dangling in the air. I shake my head no before flashing hyung a smile. I don’t want to make hyung feel guilty or anything even though he still hasn’t told me why he left.

When hyung said he needed me to help him with a spell, he just wanted me to read out the ingredients and how much he needed. Half of the stuff that went into the pot was plants and liquids I have never seen in my life, the other half being parts of dead animals. Who does this in the kitchen? Apparently Jin hyung does. Speaking of the kitchen, this is a pretty big kitchen for personal uses. And for some reason, there’s a big vent in the ceiling large enough to hide bodies as well… I don’t wanna think about that. I look around once more and take notice of the giant out-of-place oak door in the far-left corner of the kitchen. I look at Jin hyung and then back to the door.

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s that door for?” I ask, pointing to the door. Jin hyung looks at the door and hums, glancing at his boiling pot before turning back to me.

“I’ll show you if you don’t tell anyone. The only ones who’ve gone in are me, Hobi, and Bang. No one else is allowed in.” Hyung discloses quietly, smiling at me. I wanna ask him why but I’m way too curious to care so I nod.

~~~

**_:D Comment and you can leave suggestions cuz this well is drying up_ **


	12. Chapter 11

**_I forgot this in the last chapter but Jackson had slunk off to sleep in Hoseok’s room._ **

___________

Jungkook didn’t know what he expected to be behind the door. The vast field of flowers varying in color was not on his list, however.

“Wipe that scowl from your face, this isn’t all of it or even part of it,” Jin chides, smacking the back of Jungkook’s head as he walks past him. Jungkook scoffs, rubbing the back of his head, before his annoyance melts away into awe.

The flowers begin to wilt, petals falling to the ground, making it ripple.

“Welcome to the Rift! Where it’s only an image of your mind.” Jin exclaims as the field turns into a dark room with a floor that ripples when you walk on it.

“Holy-”

“Don’t you dare curse.” Jin interrupts him quickly, pointing a finger at the younger. Jungkook snorts, being reminded of the past. Jin really hasn’t changed much.

“You haven’t changed much at all hyung.” Jungkook voices, grinning. Jin snorts, turning his back to Jungkook. The Rift changes again, this time turning into a bowling alley. Jungkook’s eyes sparkle with excitement at the sight of it. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone to a bowling alley.

“Looks like you haven’t changed much either,” Jin retorts, patting Jungkook on the shoulder.

~

Somehow in the middle of their 3rd round, Jungkook ended up asking about soulmates. He doesn’t know why he thought about it nor why he voiced the thought. Even Jin seemed surprised by the vampire’s sudden interest in the topic, if his widened eyes and agape mouth were signs of anything.

“You believe in soulmates?”

“Not really. I’ve heard about them a few times so I thought I’d ask my witch hyung about them.”

Jin scoffs, pushing Jungkook as the younger gets up to retrieve his ball.

“Thinking about settling down?”

Coincidentally, Jungkook made a strike right after the question was voiced.

“Maybe.”

Jin laughs as Jungkook sits back down.

“And what do you want me to do? Find the unlucky man for you?” Jin teases as he takes his turn. ‘Damn! A spare.’

“That’d be nice. There has to be a spell for it,” Jungkook replies, ignoring Jin’s tease in his last question. The topic of love makes him uneasy because of… a certain someone. But he also doesn’t want to let his past control his actions anymore.

“Actually there is a spell. But it comes with the consequence of making said soulmate your weakness and drawing dark forces to you.” Jin warns, though hoping that Jungkook won’t go through with it, he also wants the younger to be happy.

Jungkook hums after receiving the information, pushing the information to the back of his mind.

~~  
Hours later, Jin is sending everyone home despite Jungkook’s protest. The young vampire wanted to stay with his hyung but after some coaxing from Jin the younger finally went home. Jin made sure to warn Namjoon and Jackson about the Shadows, giving them warding charms to ensure that Shadows wouldn’t be a problem for them on the way home.

“Hey! Namjoon.” Jungkook says, leaning over the armrest. This time, Jackson’s driving.

“What?” The older grumbles, sleep lacing his voice. Jungkook almost coos at the cute tired expression on Namjoon’s face. And then he almost slaps himself because what is he thinking?

“Give me your phone. I’m going to put my number in it. Jackson hyung’s too.”

“How come you called him hyung but not me?” Namjoon asks as he begrudgingly gives Jungkook his and Jackson’s phones.

“Not calling you hyung was an accident.” Jungkook answers, eyes completely focused on the phones. He hears Jimin scoff but completely ignores it. Jimin knows that Jungkook slipped up and the younger was going to hear all about it when they get home.

“Yeah right.” Namjoon grumbles, pouting. Jackson and Jungkook laugh while Jimin just smiles.

“Can I stay the night at your place hyung?” Jungkook asks as he hands Namjoon’s phone back to him, setting Jackson’s phone in the cupholder. Jungkook chances a glance at Jimin, the other vampire’s face is pulled into a sad frown. Jimin quickly hides it with a bare expression even though Jungkook had already seen.

“Why?”

“Because I want to get to know my hyungs better.” Jungkook says, grinning at Namjoon who swats at him sleepily. The truth is, Jungkook just doesn’t want to face Jimin. Not yet at least.

“Fine. I’m sure I’ve got some clothes that’ll fit you.” Namjoon says, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the window. Jackson punches him in the arm, making him sit up straight again.

“What the hell man?!” Namjoon yells angrily, punching Jackson back.

“No one wants to hear you snore. Stay awake or I’ll give you bruises for days.” Jackson growls, just as tired as Namjoon even though the wolf had been sleeping almost all day.


	13. Chapter 11.5

**_Bastard_ **

Jungkook!!!!!!

**_Me_ **

What hyung?

**_Bastard_ **

Am I too clingy?

**_Me_ **

Are you drinking rn?

**_Bastard_ **

Just anzer the question!

**_Me_ **

Sometimes hyung

Is this about earlier?

**_Bastard_ **

YeS! It iz

Doo you wanna move out?

**_Me_ **

If I leave you alone, you probs kys

So no

**_Bastard_ **

No I wouldn’t!!!!!!

Maybe

**_Me_ **

Go to sleep hyung

It’s late

**_Bastard_ **

Do you hate me?

**_Me_ **

I’ve asked myself that for 2 years and somehow

the answer is still no


	14. Chapter 12

**_What the peeps turn out to be was just random choice, not because they fit it. So don’t worry_ ** **_:D_ **

**_Also I started this in October so 3 months later is now, kind of._ **

_____________

**_Go to school, then to Bangtan Institute, go home afterwards._ **

_That became Jimin and Jungkook’s routine. Eventually they both had to get jobs to continue going back and forth. The boys enjoyed their time there and just went there to have fun most of the time. Of course they dragged Namjoon and Jackson with them. Jungkook and Jimin quickly became friends with Namjoon and Jackson over a period of a month._

_Jungkook and Namjoon had become extremely close, the younger vampire having come to admire the elder’s knowledge and interest in philosophy. Jimin and Jackson were quick to make them a ship name, Namkook, and spread it around. Namjoon didn’t care but Jungkook gets flustered whenever they’re called that._

_With the amount of time they spent at the Institute, the boys also got to know everyone else at the facility as well. They met Wonshik, which was a funny encounter since the ignien was trying to burn Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, Sycophantas, alive. Apparently they had poured gallons of ice cold water on his head. He met Hakyeon, Hongbin, and Taekwoon hours later. Hakyeon is a Shifter, he likes to change into cute animals when he can. Hongbin and Taekwoon are Nixiens, the ice version of Igniens. When they met Mark, a Tempur, it was while Jackson was flirting with him. Well they called it flirting, Jackson said they were just talking. Then they finally met Jinyoung, BamBam or Kunpimook, and Yugyeom. Jinyoung is a wolf, BamBam is an Anguis, and Yugyeom is an Alce. An Anguis is a person that can turn into this monstrous sized snake, and an Alce is a wingless griffin. When Jimin and Jungkook first saw BamBam and Yugyeom, they nearly shit themselves. Turns out Yugyeom goes to the same college as them. So now they hang out with him anytime they can._

_3 months later and the boys have run into at least 15 Shadows. The first time was just a random attack on the Institute. No one was seriously injured, no one was injured at all thanks to Jin, but it scared the shit out of Jungkook and Jimin. It was the first time they’d ever been attacked by their own “shadows” and they were paranoid for hours. After that Jimin and Jungkook decided to let Hoseok and Wonshik teach them some combat._

_Now it’s January… and feelings have blossomed._

~~~~

**_Me_ **

Namjoon hyung~

**_Joonie Hyung~_ **

I told you not to go drinking with Jimin!

Now I have to come get you two, don’t I?

**_Me_ **

Ne~

Hurry! We’re getting weird lookz

**_Joonie Hyung~_ **

I wonder why?

Which bar are you at?

**_Me_ **

The one near uni

The rainbow one

**_Joonie Hyung~_ **

The gay bar?!

Why?

**_Me_ **

I wanted to comfort Mochi hyung!

He needs to find a boyfriend!!!!

**_Joonie Hyung~_ **

Why does he need one?

I’m single

**_Me_ **

No! You’re mine

Mochi needs one so he’ll stop thinking about me

**_Joonie Hyung~_ **

You two used to date?

**_Me_ **

Duh!

How else did I become a vamp

**_Joonie Hyung~_ **

You only told me he made you one.

You never said you two used to date.

**_Me_ **

Is Joonie hyung jelly~

**_Joonie Hyung~_ **

Why should I be jealous if I’m yours?

**_Me_ **

Exactly!

But Joonie hyung is so cute when he’s angry~

**_Joonie Hyung~_ **

Idc whether you remember this conversation later on or not

I’m screenshotting this

**_Me_ **

Send me it!

**_Joonie Hyung~_ **

If you say so

See you in a bit

**_Me_ **

Kay!

~~~

“Jesus, your waist is so small.” Namjoon mumbles under his breath. He’d thrown the younger over his shoulder since Jungkook thought it’d be a good idea to run away from Namjoon since he was “too sexy”.

“Come on.” Jackson mutters, Jimin sleeping on his back. Surprisingly, Jimin is a sleepy drunk.

“Namjoon hyung’s touching my butt!” Jungkook slurs, swatting at the hand that wasn’t really touching his butt, but was still too close for the younger’s liking. Namjoon rolls his eyes and moves his hand up a little, so it’s further up from the small of the younger’s back.

“Thank you.” Jungkook states, giggling afterwards.

~~~

Thank god for having a copy of Jimin and Jungkook’s apartment key. The two had moved to a bigger apartment last month, now they actually have separate rooms.

Entering the apartment, Namjoon and Jackson walk quickly to take the boys to their rooms.

“Woah. Slow down.” Jungkook mumbles, covering his mouth with his hand. If Namjoon keeps jouncing him, he might puke. Namjoon notices this and walks a little slower, setting the boy on the bed slowly. Namjoon moves the little trash bin next to the bed, in case the younger actually did throw up. Jungkook’s spread out on the bed, watching Namjoon move around the room.

“Hyung!” He calls, beckoning Namjoon to come to him when he has the elder’s attention. Once Namjoon’s in arms reach, Jungkook pulls him onto the bed with him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Jungkook.”

“Stay with me tonight hyung. Please.” Jungkook’s dark eyes somehow showed a glimmer of innocence, burning holes into Namjoon’s soul.

“Fine. Let me text Jackson.”

When Namjoon texted Jackson, he found out that the wolf was in the same predicament as him. He chuckles as he pockets his phone and looks at Jungkook who’s looking at him as well.

“What is it?” Namjoon asks quietly. Jungkook raises a hand to trace over Namjoon’s cheek before poking it right where the man’s dimples were.

“Dimple.” Jungkook giggles, letting his hand rest against Namjoon’s neck. Namjoon chuckles, carding a hand through the younger’s hair.

“Go to sleep.” Namjoon says softly, removing his hand from the younger’s hair only to have it put back. Namjoon chuckles as Jungkook pouts for a moment. The younger closes his eyes as shooting Namjoon a quick glare.

“Night hyungie.”

“Night, Jungkook-ah.”


	15. Chapter 13

Hungover and embarrassed did not begin to describe how Jungkook felt. He couldn’t believe what his drunk self had told Namjoon last night. The overwhelming urge to throw up out of fear and alcohol had Jungkook rushing to the bathroom, knocking over the trash bin carelessly.

After spewing his guts out and waking up everyone in the apartment, Jungkook walks back to his room, not expecting Namjoon to be watching him from the bed. But he was.

“Someone’s had a rough morning already.” Namjoon says, patting the spot on the bed next to him. Jungkook grunts, dropping down onto the bed.

“Wanna talk about last night?”

“Can we not?” Jungkook groans, burying his face in his hands. He wishes he didn’t remember, he doesn’t want to talk to Namjoon about this.

“Jungkook-ah, _saranghae_.” Namjoon says cutely, pulling Jungkook against him.

“Saranghae…” Jungkook echoes, giving Namjoon a confused look before he heavily blushes. Jungkook buries his face in his hands again, this time to hide his embarrassment. Namjoon chuckles, pulling Jungkook into his lap completely.

“You better not be joking hyung. I’ll kill you if you are.” Jungkook growls, turning his red eyes to Namjoon’s brown ones.

“I don’t joke about this kind of thing, Jungkookie.”

Jungkook’s surprised at the fact he didn’t flinch when Namjoon called him that, instead it made his heart skip a beat. He quickly turns away from the other in hopes of hiding his blush.

“Jungkookie is so cute.” Namjoon coos, smiling as he rests his forehead against the younger’s back.

“Shut up… Hyung, would I have to meet your parents?” Jungkook asks shyly, the sudden thought of meeting Namjoon’s parents scared him for two reasons – They’re vampires and meeting the parents of your boyfriend is always scary.

Namjoon hums then shakes his head no.

“If you don’t want to you don’t have to. They don’t care and neither do I.”

“I’m getting ahead of myself. We haven’t even gone on a single date.”

“It’s good to think about the future you’ll have with your spouse.”

“Shut up, cheeseball.”

“I am your cheeseball, though.”

Jungkook hums, relaxing against Namjoon. The two sit in silence, unaware at the two eavesdroppers running back into a bedroom.

“You’re my little vampire, Kookie.”

“Yes I am.”

~~

“Namkook!”

“Will you shut up? They could hear us.”

“I don’t care. Namkook is real at last.”

“Jimin. Shut up.”

“No!”

“I shouldn’t have given you that ibuprofen. I should’ve let you suffer.”

“You would’ve been a bad hyung if you had.”

“Anyways, how can you be so happy?”

“Because he’s finally moving on.”

“Min?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you still have feelings for him?”

“If I do?”

‘You’re gonna get hurt. Either emotionally or physically.”

“Relax dude, I have my eye on someone else now. All I want is Jungkook’s happiness.”

“… Who’s the unlucky man?”

“If I tell you, I get to tell Mark about your “stash”.”

“I never asked a thing!”

 


End file.
